Return to Kalos
by Unknown Meloetta lover
Summary: Ash and his friends from smashville travel to Kalos little do they know the jealous girl they meet
1. Chapter 1

**Ash's P.O.V**

N Mabel Dawn and I get off the plane to kalos. We get of the plane and we bump into Serena Bonnie and Clemont.

"Hey you guys!" I say they wave at me.

"Let me introduce you to my friends from the other regions!" I say but they introduce themselves.

"The name's Ness but everyone call me N." Ness says.

"I'm Mabel." She begins. "One of the 8 smashville gym leaders!"

"And I'm Dawn! Ash's Girlfriend from Sinnoh! Nice to meet you!"

Bonnie's Dedenne smiles at Riachu's return.

"Ash! You got a Riachu?!" Bonnie asks. "Are you the same cute pikachu we traveled with?" She asks it.

Riachu smiles. It was. I look to see Serena angry with Dawn. So we leave for a camping center in the Kalos forest.

 **-Author's note-**

This will NOT have Amourshipping but there will be a dramatic scene between Serena and Dawn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Serena's P.O.V**

I look to see Dawn and Ash talking.

"Hey N remember when you caught Meloetta?" Ash asks. "Where is it now?"

N tosses out a master ball releasing Meloetta. It greets them and gets on N's cap. Ash spilled something on his shirt.

"Boo! Well I'm gonna change." He says and he leaves Dawn and I leave too we have a chat in the forest.

"Dawn stop loving Ash or else." I say. She disagrees and I warn her again. She still disagrees and I attack her.

"OW HEY STOP!" She yells. I punch and kick her until she is unconscious then I roll her down a hill and I cover my tracks.

 **-Timeskip Ash's P.O.V-**

I look to see Serena standing at a tree but there was no Dawn. I ask Serena where she was and she said she was on a approaches us it seems panicked it tells Riachu something and the two run off Piplup behind them.

The three pokemon peel back bushes and they find Dawn unconscious.

"DAWN!" I say worriedly I run to her body trying to wake her. "Who did this?" I ask.

Absol starts sniffing Dawn and then Serena. There was a match in scent from what I heard of N.

"Serena, why?" I ask. She then gets mad.

"Because I liked you more than she does!" She says.

"But Dawn is my girlfriend!" I say. "I love her not you!" I say. I rush Dawn to a pokemon center and I tell Johanna about it which she tells Grace.

 **-Author's note-**

Dawn will wake up she only has a broken rib but No need to worry She will recover!

Serena:And I would've gotten away with it too if it weren't for that meddling meloetta! Make ash be with me!

Author:no. I am 100% Pearlshipping! And I am literally riding the paper Mario gooper blooper!


	3. Chapter 3

**Mabel's P.O.V**

I look at Dawn as we help her on the plane.

"T-Thank you." She says. As we sit on the plane I remember how I met Gengar.

 **-Flashback-**

"oh hey there little guy." I say the gastly whimpers it was attacked before I came.

"Hey easy. I won't hurt you." I say as I pull a potion out of my bag. I spray it.

"There! Isn't that better?" I say but I was interrupted by a Drowzee that was about to attack Gastly again.

"Rowlett! Use Peck to protect Gastly!" I say. Rowlett obeys and Drowzee ran away. The gastly was thankful and it joined my pokemon party.

 **-Flashback end-**

I look to see woman with blue hair she looked like dawn but her hair was in a circle shape.

"Dawn are you OK?!" She asks. "What happened?" She turned to Ash N and Me.

"Well from what happened Serena attacked Dawn and tried to roll her body of a hill." I say. Ash N and Dawn agree.

"Well thank you." She begins. "I'm Dawn's mother Johanna. Nice to meet you. Any friend of Dawn's is welcome." She says. She walked us to her house.

"Mom..." Dawn begins. "Can I cook my own food?" She asks. Johanna doesn't want Dawn to get hurt So N and his pokemon start the meals. When they stop they are covered in stains.

"Forus:Fries Burgers Oran berries and Moomoo milk.

For the pokemon:pokemon food with Poffins!"' He says. We all take a bite and it tastes heavenly!

"N! What's the secret ingredient?" Ash Dawn and I ask. N of course doesn't tell us. Our pokemon were enjoying the food.


End file.
